Natural Attraction
by DarkSuperTails
Summary: Drabble of events that follow the Defeat of Perfect Chaos in SA1. SonicxTails BROTHERLY
1. Afternoon Lunch

Natural Attraction

**Was playing SA1 and decided to make a small drabble about after events Perfect Chaos**

**One Shot**

**Disclaimer: Jeez I do not own SEGA, Sonic Team, Sonic, Tails, Station Square, Ancient Ruins, the Train Station or any god damned thing in this story...if I did I wouldn't be here.**

**No, knowing me, this is NOT a gay/yaoi thing...that's satans work.**

**Afternoon Lunch **

Boy was it a beautiful day out, the fox hadn't seen such a clearer sky for almost three days. He laid in his workshop on the hill in the Mystic Ruins, happily fixing the landing gear for his prized possession, the Tornado, on another test run a few days ago he had scraped the bottom of the plane while taking off, hit the top of a large rock and off went both wheels. It wouldn't take that long to fix, but he wanted to be done on the blue plane as soon as he possibly could, he was expecting company any time, blue company.

It had been two weeks since the defeat of Perfect Chaos, Station Square was a mess beyond belief, thousands homeless, at least a couple hundred dead, and thousands more injured because of the water serpent. Not to mention three fourths of the city was destroyed by the water, which was now half the size it had been. Unfortunately no one could do anything until the water was completely gone, so the result was a giant flooded city that was empty, with all of the civilians being temporarily relocated to other cities. The fox felt bad for them, and wished he could do something about the water, but he was a mechanic, there wasn't much he could do besides feel sorry. He was so worked up over feeling somehow responsible as well as Sonic and the others, that he hadn't noticed his large dark brown oak door to his small hanger open. There was a second of silence, and then the spring.

"YO TAILS!" Tails yelped and his fur stood up as he jumped a foot in the air, causing his head to come in contact with the bottom of his plane rather hardly.

"YAOW!" The fox squeaked, falling back down and clutching his sore head. He however soon felt someone pick him up off the ground.

"Hey, you okay buddy?" Tails opened his eyes through the quickly vanishing pain to see concerned emerald eyes.

"...Yeah, I'm fine." He said casually, escaping Sonic's hold and standing up straight. Sonic shrugged.

"Well sorry Tails, I didn't know I'd scare ya that bad." Tails just gave a smile and closed up the metal exterior of the plane and got up again.

"That's okay, don't worry about Sonic, I'm fine." The blue hedgehog blinked and smiled as he gave him the thumbs up.

"Alright, if you say so." He turned and walked back out the door, which he had left open. Tails namesakes wagged as he smiled and walked out after him. Sonic looked around, breathing the fresh ocean air and looking up into the clear sky, then turned to his friend. "Alright, so what'da wanna do?" For the past two and a half years, ever since Tails had moved out from the care of Sonic, and into the jungle and mountains of the Mystic Ruins, the two had always taken two days a week to hang out with each other for at least half of the day, which obviously added up to a entire day of just the two of them and no one else a week. And so far Sonic had never missed one, the trouble being that Tails never had the faintest idea when the hedgehog would show up, he came whenever and however he wanted, never giving his friend the slightest idea when. The orange kit looked at him with his usual happy smile.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" The blue hedgehog starred at him for a few seconds, as if questioning his answer, then smiled.

"If that's what you want buddy." He then turned and disappeared up the wooden staircase and as Tails flew up after him, along the left side of the staircase, the cobalt hedgehog was a;ready on board and laying down in his famous cool nap pose on the seat. Tails smiled, and sat down on the side his feet were on. The train soon began moving, the whistle blew, and the tall man wearing a blue vest who collected tickets saw the two and smiled as he moved on. Tails smiled to Sonic, who gave him the thumbs up and winked. Tails and Sonic had free permanent passes to use the rain as much s they wanted, Tails especially, living in the ruins.

--

The train ride was quiet, and halfway there Tails couldn't tell if Sonic was even awake anymore or not. But when the train reached the station he bolted up and casually walked out the door, with Tails following closely behind. They managed to escape the incoming crowd of people, and made their was into the sidewalk.

"Alright then, where you wanna eat?" The fox's eyes scanned the signs on the nearby buildings and he smiled at one in particular.

--

The hedgehog blinked to himself, head resting in hand as he blaintlly watched a baby play with it's food and laugh as he made an utter mess of things all over the table and himself. But as his eyes were half open and he yawned bordly, there was a sudden small prick of coldness that hit his cheek, and he shook his head and ripped it from his left cheek. It was small wade of paper with a little saliva on it. Sonic frowned and looked up and grinned across the table at a giggling fox.

"Oh, so it's a spitball war huh?" In one lightning fast motion, the hedgehog took a straw, ripped it half open and aimed and blew through the open end, catapulting it straight at the fox's orange head, hitting it's target and floating down onto the table. Tails laughed as both he and Sonic began chewing pieces of paper that originated from napkins or straw wrappers, lodged them into one end of the small bendable tube and blew out the other end. It didn't take much to entertain Sonic, and though smarter Einstein, Tails was still eight.

Their fight was cut short as a figure appeared and loomed over the two as he cleared his throat and waited impatiently, while looking around, apparently annoyed at the fact that Earths two greatest heroes sat in their midst shooting spitballs at each other, got everyone on the restaurants attention.

"...Can I help you?" he said in such a droll and annoyed town that letting the person guess sarcasm was there or not was no longer needed. Sonic who was in the middle of chewing a spitball, grinned and leaned back, while giving the thumbs up to the waiter.

"Yeah, I'll have a root beer, and he'll have an sprite." The waiter's half slumped eyes starred at the paper, then back up.

"I'll have fifteen chili dogs, light on the toppings, and extra steamy. And my bud here'll have cheeseburger." The man, who was in a tall black suit, scribbled down the writing, and like he was sick of asking this to point of suicide, asked drolly.

"Will that be medium or well done?"

"Well done please." Tails asked kindly. The waiter nodded and put the small notepad away, and strolled off.

"...It'll be out shortly." Sonic smirked as he left into the kitchen.

"Man, he sure is a bundle of joy ain't he?" Tails chuckled at this comment and they both entered silence that lasted quite a while.

"So uhh...what do you wanna do after this Sonic?..." The fox asked quietly, looking up from his shoes. The hedgehog's head peaked over the horizon of the table and he raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno, we'll deal with that when it comes, you gotta live in the now Tails." Tails smiled and nodded at the hedgehogs words of wisdom, before turning his gaze away to stare out the window into the not-so beautiful sky anymore, it was getting darker every minute, and he had planned on going on a run just him and Sonic...bu if it was going to rain, then that wouldn't happen...Hopefully Sonic stayed until the lightning was over...

**lol, drabble drabble drabble...just thing I made when I had a block for my other stories.**


	2. Evening Rain

**Rainy Evening**

As the orange kitsune had predicted, the clouds above were indeed rain clouds, and boy was it pouring by the time they had left the restaurant, they both ran out into the pouring rain. Sonic sniffed the air and smiled.

"All right Tails, let's hurry! Before we get soaked!" He then tore off in the direction of the train station.

"Aren't we already?" The fox said quietly to himself before his tails began twirling and he ran/glided across the ground after the hedgehog. As he got within five feet of the hedgehog, the rain began pouring down in sheets, attacking the two animals thick coats...well, the kit's anyway, and making him twice as heavy with all of the water dragging him down. But Tails didn't give up, he twirled his namesakes faster, and caught up with Sonic, just in time to see the train station for Mystic Ruins up ahead. Sonic lept on the brown bench and kept going, until he ran through the doors, with Tails barely making it in behind him, before the doors closed, closing out the loud roaring rain with it and replacing it with a soothing tip tapping sound.

"Ha ha! How was that!?" The cobalt hedgehog grinned, giving his friend a thumbs up again. Tails panted as waterfalls of water droplets fell off of him, making the seat he was in uncomfortable. He began shaking slightly, the rain was cold of course.

"_Man...poor little guy...I know!" _The hedgehog thought before disappearing and reappearing with a large green towel, from where, Tails didn't want to know. The fox barely had time to respond before Sonic sat down next him and began rubbing the towel over every inch of his body, forcefully and efficiently getting under his arms, back, front, chest, stomach, etc. Tails blushed, and was about to say something to make Sonic give it to him to do...but for some reason he just liked to let Sonic do it, probably because it was incredibility rare for him to get this kind of attention from the hedgehog at all. This priceless moment only lasted about ten seconds, before every other person on the train watching entered his consciousness. He blushed deeply and took the towel.

"I-It's fine Sonic, I can do it." Sonic let him take it, and blinked at him, but didn't say anymore, as he laid back and waited for the train to arrive at the little hill where the kit's workshop was.

--

The sound of the big thick oak door opened and closed, and the hedgehog entered and looked around. There wasn't terribly a lot of room, a cozy living room with a TV, a small kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom, and that was it. The hedgehog looked back at the second person to enter, and also the person that closed the door, and shook like a dog, not because of physically being wet, for there was a rack of umbrellas that passengers could borrow for their stay in the mountains, which the two had used up, but more of a subconscious feeling of coldness still on him. Sonic raised an eyebrow as he watched the fox make a loud sniff of his small black nose, then look at him and smile.

"Well, I'm gonna take a bath, it'll help me-" He was cut off by a loud bang, accompanied by the entire world around them to turn black and white for a second before returning to normal. Sonic blinked and sighed. Tails had produced a sort of squeaking sound, and had instantly grabbed both of his namesakes, which had brought themselves up and forward for him. His ears were bent straight back, and he was trembling. Sonic chuckled, the last time he saw the fox like that was almost two years ago.

"Heh, still afraid a lightning huh Tails?" Tails rapidly nodded and backed up from the windows and hurriedly went into the bathroom, were they were no windows. The door remained open, and Sonic's ears picked up the sound of water being turned on, things falling over, most likely do to his trembling and he could of sworn he heard a whimper when a second flash sounded. Sonic sighed. If any person were watching him now, he was standing in the middle of the entry way, starring frowning at the entrance to the bathroom, that person would think he was just annoyed a little about something, but internally he was wagging a small sad war with himself. Sonic, being Sonic, helped his friends, and especially his best friend, perhaps surrogate brother Tails, no matter what the situation. This was true, but he knew for a fact that in order to in force said law of himself, comforting would be involved greatly, this went against his "no mushy stuff" rule with himself. But alas...helping best friend/little brother came before pride...

**Well, this was so cute I decided to go a little further with it, so there's now three parts, this is part two. Heh, thought id leave off here, this is the shortest of the three parts, but it's cute.**


	3. Photos, Pizza, and a Sleepover

Photo's, Pizza, and a Sleepover

The hedgehog swallowed his pride, and once stabbing it to death mentally, walked to the couch and looked around.

"...Heh, so that's where he keeps it?" He picked a large blue binder from a small book shelf underneath the arm stand next to the couch. The hedgehog flopped on the back of the cushions, already feeling relaxed himself, and looked at the cover. In large gold letters it spelt out the words "Memories" Sonic rolled his eyes. Like Tails couldn't come up with a more original title. He opened the first page, to see himself, almost five years younger, with the small orange kit next to him, Amy must of taken this picture right after finding him. It was actually her who helped care for the fox a lot when a toddler, although herself only being about seven...but better than nothing, and she certainly seemed to have known a lot more than Sonic did. The next picture was of himself grinning goofily at the camera, while a little fox kit of about four gave the peace sign next to him. The hedgehog chuckled. Tails was really only about as high as his waist back then? Now he was barely a couple inches taller than the kid. His fingers reached to flip the page when he felt someone sit down next to him, he closed his eyes and smirked, not bothering to look over.

"How the heck'd you get so tall?" Sonic looked over to see a very shiny-furred Tails chuckling at the sort of comment a paranoid mother who thought her children would stay the same age forever would say.

"I just grew." Sonic gave a snort.

"Grew a lot, look how small you are in this one? I could pick you up with one hand!" Tails laughed again, but it was a deeper laugh, good, maybe if he could just get the fox to laugh, he would forget about the storm, worth a try. He again turned the page and the next picture was the two of them at the beach. Sonic was on his blue mat with black sunglasses, while little Tails was not too far away showing other small kids on how to make an actual castle. Both creatures laughed at this memory.

"Ha, helpful all the time, even to complete strangers." The hedgehog said grinning, Tails managed a chuckle.

"...Yeah, well they didn't know much, so I thought I'd show them." the page once again turned, to show the two of them, Sonic was about thirteen now, and Tails was about six. They stood on a dock, Sonic's arm around the kits shoulder, and the other eating a chili dog. Tails was laughing and giving duel peace signs this time, with one eye closed. They were both wearing swimming trunks...although Tails was the only one who swam at all, Sonic often just lounged on the sand.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, you were at peak of cuteness back then, heh, according to Amy." Tails gave a hearty laugh again, and Sonic grinned.

"And I'm not now?" The fox asked goofily.

"How should I know? I'm a dude, like you!" He nudged the fox in the side playfully, as if to say_ "Tails! Don't ask an akward question like that!" _Tails again laughed, and Sonic couldn't help but laugh too.

"What are you so happy about!?" This, unfortunately caused the fox to laugh harder, seeing even Sonic reduced to a giggling fit along with him. They both belly laughed until they could no longer breath, then ordered pizza, Sonic still hungry.

--

"...Heh, goooooood pizza right there." Tails chuckled as he pulled another piece free from it's cheesy prison. They both laid on their stomachs, looking up into the one eyed monster known as the TV, and eating pizza silently, while watching re-runs of "The Big Bang Theory" Which Tails found absolutely hilarious, since it was humor with his level of knowledge...Sonic just thought Penny, the girl next door to the main characters was hot. Sonic grinned as Penny, who was blonde and about 20 or around, walked into the living room with not much on besides shorts, a small top and a hair clip. Sonic looked sideways and gave Tails a grin as he quickly moved his eyebrows up and down. Tails gave once again, another laugh. Sonic chuckled as he suddenly lept up and back onto the couch, putting his hands behind his head and relaxing. "Man, anything I say makes you laugh doesn't it!?" tails just shook his head as he stopped and picked up the now empty pizza box, walked out of Sonic's view, threw it away, and walked back, this time sitting next to his friend. Sonic glanced at the clock, it read 9:30, and was now dark. He blinked, and looked back at Tails, who also blinked blankly...but Sonic could tell he was a little sad. So he smiled and looked him in the eye. "Hey buddy, it's a little dark, and I don't feel like running home right now...so-" Tails already looked excited.

"Yeah?"

"Well." Sonic scratched his chin, dragging this out as long as he could, savoring the delighted look on Tails face. "...Maybe I'll just stay the night, that okay with you?" Tails ears sprang up as he grinned.

"Sure!" Sonic picked his ear.

"Alright then, I'll ge the sleeping bag, you get the chips!"

**! Decided to have ONE more chapter after this, but that is IT!**


	4. Night Storm

There was about ten feet of room under the blanket...or "fort", and just enough room for the two to roll their sleeping bags out, grab snacks, and flashlights, and then get in before there wasn't much left.

"...So...the girl, walked down the hall...scared as she heard a noise in her parents room." Tails and Sonic were both on their sides, Tails was holding his head up with his hand, but he was by no means tired. Sonic was quietly telling a ghost story, while using appropriate hand gestures at the required times. "So...she went in, and looked around...but there was no one there...the room was so dark that only the outlines of furniture was visible...but then...she heard it again!" tails was smiling, he had a feeling Sonic was going to end this with something to make him laugh. "...The noise, was from in the closet, and so out of curiosity, the girl went over...and slowly...turned the doorknob..." Tails was anxious to hear now. "...She slowly, opened the door and then..." He paused and looked at Tails, who then baited into saying.

"Then?" Sonic grinned evilly.

"...She saw nothing...but then...a coat moved...and...then...EGGMAN JUMPED OUT WITH A BIG MOUTH AND LITTLE EYES AND YELLED!" The hedgehog suddenly jumped up from his position and exclaimed loudly. "I'M A FIRIN MA LAZAH!" He then opened his mouth wide and faced Tails. "Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!" Tails, burst out laughing, he fell on the floor and rolled and rolled.

--

**If you don't know what the heck I'm talking about, follow this simple step process: It's so simple, a caveman could do it**

**1: Go to YouTube**

**2: type in, in ALL CAPS! "I'M A FIRNIN MA LAZER!" and watch videos until you get what I'm saying.**

**WARNING: Some video's don't have the words like the "Lazar collections" so don't pay attention to those...anyway...**

--

Sonic laughed as well, seeing Tails actually tear up from laughing so hard. "Heheheh, well, that's my story!" The hedgehog then laid down and relaxed as Tails gathered himself.

"I knew you were going to do something like that!" Sonic just chuckled.

"Well ah course, funny stories are better than scary ones in my opinion." Tails nodded, and as his mouth opened, there was a sudden noise. Tails froze and his large ears perked, as he looked in the direction, like a deer just hearing a gunshot of in the distance. Sonic blinked and got up.

"What is it?"

"I, heard a noise...off that way..." Sonic raised an eyebrow, and then there was a much louder BANG like something hitting wood...someone was knocking on the door hardly. Tails ears flattened and he jumped at the sudden bang. Sonic looked at him and sighed, as he crawled over and peered out of the opening, which had a view in the door. Nothing of course to see, since there was no window in it at all. There was a third, except three, distinct knocks. Tails whimpered, the wind was howling so it didn't help. Sonic put it back down for a moment.

"Hey, buddy it's okay, it's probably Amy mad that I haven't talked to her since I whooped chaos' but!" Tails nodded a bit, and there was a final, gigantic BANG and the door fell in, letting in the rain, wind and howling. Tails yelped and hid behind Sonic, who couldn't move with him hugging him. But among the wind a low growling voice could be heard louder than the rest.

"Stupid door!" Sonic and Tails both sighed and said in exact unison.

"(sigh) Knuckles..." Both got out too see Knuckles the Echidna picking up the door he had just barged through, picking it up and and shoving it back in place. Tails asked first.

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles turned and frowned.

"I was off searching for someone, but then this stupid storm started, and even with my keen senses and sense of direction I can't see through this-...what the heck is that?" He stopped abruptly, gazing and looking up and down the four chairs and comforter.

"Fort." Sonic replied, which Knuckles didn't even want to know.

"Okay...whatever...anyway, I'm staying here until this storm dies down." Sonic looked at Tails, since it was his house. Tails nodded.

"Um, sure, you're going to have to sleep on the couch though." Knuckles nodded.

"Was going to sleep there anyway." He walked over, promptly sat down, and remained quiet...most likely going to sleep. Sonic looked at Tails and they both shrugged.

"Well, what'da say we turn in too, huh?" Tails nodded, and they both crawled back into the fort, curling into their sleeping bags, Sonic laying straight out, hands behind head, and sleeping that way, Tails actually curling up in a fluffy ball. Tails wasn't frightened, he had both Sonic and Knuckles, who wasn't yet there friend, but accomplice, to protect him if anything happened. Together, the two fell asleep, not before having to deal with Knuckles insensate snoring first though.

THE END

**YES!! FINALLY! Another story off my list of things to do, now on to the sequel for "Oblivion", "Angels" and "Whole". As I said, drabble, that's why somewhat bad ending...anyway, see you later, I should have the first chapter for the sequel to "Oblivion" up within the next three hours, so don't despair! NO! I'M NOT TELLING YOU THE TITLE! YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT LIKE THE REST OF THE PEOPLE!**


End file.
